


peanusweanus snowbaz content

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, individual chapter/images tagged, just a place to store them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Demon/Dragon Simon/ Bifurcated Tongue




	2. chimera/demon Simon / non-human genitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i drew specifically for unseelie and her specifications....okay i maybe pushed for the tongue-dick.


	3. simon in spreader bar/creampie/tubesocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baz will absolutely eat up his yummy hairy booty


	4. baz / thigh high socks / "show hole" spreading legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proceeding this was simon going "show hole, show hole!" until baz gave in just to shut him up
> 
> More or less dedicated to Kris 😘 the master of jockstraps


End file.
